ppg_dexter_deedee_super_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerpuff Girls
'' The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!'' (aka The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones and Mandark and The Rowdyruff Boys Super Show!) is an all new crossover based on three Cartoon Network shows: The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, ''and ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?. It has been developed and directed by Bigfatloser86 and was produced with an animation style that looks very similar to Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Chowder, or Adventure Time, more shows that have a sloppier style. It is promised as a special for Dexter's 20th Anniversary on Cartoon Network in April 2016 (20 years celebrating Dexter's Laboratory). Nothing of the crossover has been seen or heard of ever since, besides the only Cartoon Network crossover I seen or heard of was The Grim Adventures of the KND, a crossover between Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door. Most of the adventures of the crossover gang deal less with their lives as superheroes and more with their inability to get along as friends. Bigfatloser86's inspiration for The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show! crossover series came from The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, ''and ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? all sharing the same animation style and character design, and that is no surprise. The 12 main characters in this new crossover series include Super Bubbles, Diva Dynamite, Super Buttercup, Blossom, Dek-Star, Robot Jones, Mandark, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Monkey, and Quackor. However, Bubbles and DeeDee are the show's first characters and main focuses. The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show! can be seen alongside with the [http://veggietales.wikia.com/wiki/VeggieTales VeggieTales] fan fiction spin-off VeggieTales: It's VeggieTime!. Episodes #World's Greatest Super-Sisters: Super Bubbles and Diva Dynamite! Other Episodes (Unfinished) NOTE: This is a very ROUGH crossover series to produce, and I did not realize that all the animation, scenes, and music would be EXTREMELY ill-difficult to put all together. It was rumored that four other episodes were planned but scrapped due to technical difficulties. However, I'm thinking I would mind coming up for two more crossover specials for Cartoon Network (for Powerpuff Girls Reboot, and The Best of BB!, I think...) with these PPG and Dexter and Robot Jones characters. #Crimes of the Hot (featuring The Burning Giant) #The Girls Must Be Crazy #Yogman Toasters! #Superhero Team-Up All Stars Battle!!!! (Finale) Characters Main *Diva Dynamite (DeeDee Gutierrez) *Super Bubbles *Super Buttercup *Blossom Powerpuff Utonium *Dek-Star (Dexter) *Robot Electro Jones *Mandark Astronominov *Brick Rowdyruff Astronominov *Butch *Boomer *Monkey *Quackor Secondary/Recurring *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Mitch Mitchelson *Professor Jonathan Utonium *Ms. Keane (Professor Utonium's wife) *Randy Gutierrez (Dexter's Dad) *Maria Gutierrez (Dexter's Mom) *Mom Unit (Robot Jones' Mom) *Dad Unit (Robot Jones' Dad) *Mr. Mayor *Ms. Sara Bellum *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Mr. Demon (originally HIM) *Amoeba Boys (Bossman, Junior, and Slim) *Gangreen Gang (Ace, Arturo, Snake, Grubber, and Billy) *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa *Lenny and Denny Yogman *Timothy "Socks" Morton *Mitch Freeman Davis (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Cubey Cubinacle *Shannon Westaberg *Stacy (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Olga "Lalavava" Astronominov *Windbear (Mandark's Dad) *Oceanbird (Mandark's Mom) *Principa Sam Madman *Crab-Claws & SpiderBot (debut; Robot Jones' two new robot friends) Minor *Talking Dog (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Major Man (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Major Glory *Valhallen *Infraggable Krunk *TV Puppet Pals (Clem and Mitch) *Jamie Marks (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Pam (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Tim Baines (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Elmer Sglue (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Mee Mee (from Dexter's Lab; non-speaking cameo) *Fuzzy's Evil Robot Army (debut) *Mega Monster 3000 (debut; Fuzzy's giant monster robot) *The Burning Giant (debut) *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones; cameo) *George Jetson (from The Jetsons; cameo) *Bob, Larry & Junior (from VeggieTales; cameo) *Cookie Monster, Elmo and Big Bird (from Sesame Street; cameo) *Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Animal, Scooter and Pepe (from The Muppets; cameo) Trivia *The title of the crossover was probably taken from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. *All the character designs from The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Lab, and Robot Jones all still remained the same as they always were, but Bigfatloser86 only wanted to use the 2003 designs of characters for this crossover. Word has it that Bigfatloser86 hated the original designs of the characters from the early 90's. *While using the same character designs from the three shows, this crossover was also drawn in a similar way to Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, which shares the same animation style as Schoolhouse Rock!. *The theme song for this crossover was "I Can Be Your Hero," a song that is very similar "I Can Be Your Friend," which was a song from the VeggieTales ''episode "Are You My Neighbor?". It even uses the same music like "I Can Be Your Friend," but they changed the lyrics as they sung the song and changed the name to "I Can Be Your Hero" because they didn't want to infringe the copyright to ''VeggieTales' song. *While being a crossover among only The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Lab, and Robot Jones, this crossover also borrows elements from The Flinstones, The Jetsons, Sesame Street, VeggieTales, and The Best of BB!. The TV Puppet Pals Clem and Mitch themselves resemble Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street. *Like Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, and Rocko's Modern Life, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show! has lots of female wilhelm screaming, including when a man screams like a girl, the actual sound of a little girl screaming plays. However, the female wilhelm scream has been heard throughout the rest of the crossover. Other than this, the original shows of The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''Dexter's Lab, as well as Robot Jones, rarely use this kind of stock sound effect in a comical manner. *Audience sound effects, including a sitcom laugh track, were originally going to be added on the show, but due to fan complaints, the audience sound effects were scrapped. *Many characters had different voices in this crossover than in the three shows upon which it is based. *The characters still looked the same as they always were, but their appearances were slightly altered for this crossover. However, some characters had their hair color changed. For example, Blossom, Brick, and Dexter, all of whom have orange hair, actually have completely red hair here. *Dexter's yellow-colored gloves were reused from the MAD episode Once Upon a Toon. *In this crossover, the place where the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Robot Jones, Mandark and all the other characters live in is Dela-Wheres-Ville, which is a mix of Delaware (Robot Jones' hometown), Nowheresville, California (Dexter's hometown), and Townsville (the Powerpuff Girls' hometown). *In this crossover, the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, DeeDee, Robot Jones, Mandark, and the Rowdyruff Boys all attend their new school called "Polyhuberoaks Kindergarten-High School," which was a mix of the original schools they go to, including Polyneux Middle School (Robot Jones' school), Huber Elementary (Dexter's school), and Pokey Oaks Kindergarten (the Powerpuff Girls' school). *In this crossover, some characters are given their full entire names that aren't mentioned in the original three cartoons. *Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys are portrayed as semi-villains in this crossover; sometimes they can be good guys (heroes), and sometimes they can be bad guys (villians). *In this crossover, Dexter and Robot Jones are still usually good characters, though they were also the bad guys in a way. *Unlike in Dexter's Lab where she was voiced by Kat Cressida with a teenaged 19-year old voice, DeeDee actually has a high-pitched squeaky little girl voice here. *DeeDee shares the same voice as Bubbles. This makes both Bubbles and DeeDee very cute and squeaky. *Out of all the other little girl characters in this crossover, DeeDee is the most high-pitched and annoying little girl character for her voice being like this. DeeDee also screamed and shrieked the most out of all the other characters throughout most moments in every episode of this crossover. *The quality of Bubbles' little girl voice was still the same as it always was, but slightly altered for this crossover. Unlike in the original Powerpuff Girls cartoon where she had a very high pitched shrieky voice, Bubbles actually has a slightly deeper voice and much softer. *Bubbles and DeeDee are known to be the cutest of all girls for their similar appearances: blond hair, pigtailed hair style, blue eyes, and ditzy personality. This makes Bubbles the "Joy and the Laughter" and DeeDee the "Cutest Lover." *The second time Bubbles and DeeDee became best friends. The first was in Cartoon Network's Super Smash-Up! comics. *DeeDee, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup all became best friends as a superhero squad called The DeeDeepuff Girls ''(consisting of Diva Dynamite, Super Bubbles, Liberty Belle, and Super Buttercup). They also, as of this crossover, are now rarely seen wearing their normal dresses and now wearing their supersuits throughout the entire time. *Diva Dynamite was transformed into a superhuman and became a Powerpuff Girl in this crossover. *Diva Dynamite became a titan and now has an ability that allows her to shake the earth with her thunderous footsteps when she walks, due to her abnormally being the strongest superhero girl out of every other superhero girl anyone has ever seen. *The reason why I wanted Diva Dynamite to shake the earth when she walks may be payback for Dexter shaking the earth when he's coming downstairs, Dexter's Dad shaking the earth when stomping away to his bedroom, Gary stomping (and shaking the earth) behind Dexter when he's at his locker, and Mandark stomping the earth with his feet from some ''Dexter's Lab episodes. Those episodes were "Trick or Treehouse," "The Muffin King," "Accent You Hate," and "Dexter and Computress Get Mandark." *Diva Dynamite now wears white underwear on the outside of her supersuit. *Diva Dynamite and Mandark hugged and kissed each other several times in every episode of this crossover. *Bigfatloser86 takes over Robot Jones' voice, replacing Macintalk Junior and Bobby Block. *Robot Jones' voice here sounded different and is an imitation of an early Big Bird from the very first season of Sesame Street from 1969 instead of having his Bobby Block voice from the second season of Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?. *Monkey and Quackor now have talking animal voices in this crossover. *The Burning Giant, who appears in the second episode "Crimes of the Hot," is a spoof of the character Magmanamus from the Dial M for Monkey episode "Magmanamus." *The episode "The Girls Must Be Crazy" is a parody of the film "The Gods Must Be Crazy." *The name of the episode "Yogman Toasters" was derived from a mini-game "Yodel Toasters" from the Macintosh Broderbund computer game Spelunx and the Caves of Mr. Seudo. *This crossover is rated PG for moderate action violence, some scary moments, and very brief sexual situations (including hugging and kissing), but like Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, it is actually more suitable for a general audience and is more family-friendly. *This show was originally going to be "Super PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi," an animated anime series based on Bleedman's comic PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, but after fans claimed that the anime was involved in bad stuff (including graphic violence and murder), BB the Stick Guy instead chose to make The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!, a more family-friendly crossover among the three shows. And by the way, if you plan on watching Super PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi (anime), it is rated R, so be careful. *Jesus Christ and his followers were mentioned a few times in this crossover. *Christian references, including those related to the Holy Bible, have also been mentioned a few times in this crossover as well. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' got a reboot in 2016, but for some odd reason, a new reboot on Dexter's Lab has likely been scrapped. People actually wrote letters to Cartoon Network about it. *All the characters' original voice actors did not reprise their roles in these crossover specials of PPG/Dexter/Robot Jones due to copyright issues. Cartoon Network also legally banned these crossovers from airing on their channel because the company who created and produced these crossovers was an unofficial company. Fate According to BigFatLoser86 on deviantART, he has confirmed that the crossover can't be accessed anywhere in the United States no matter how hard he tried to get people to let him produce the show, making it a lost television series. He argued that he worked too hard to earn privileges to produce this crossover series, claiming that his cartoons that have never been published or sold to television have been put into a bad treatment and are now near rare. Cartoon Network has a "strictly creative" policy that "unsolicited cartoons" that are based on their shows, but are produced by fans and not asked by Cartoon Network are not allowed (even though The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and DeeDee and Robot Jones Super Show! ''was never established as possibly being an unsolicited cartoon but was supposed to be intended for ''Dexter's 20th Anniversary). BB the Stick Guy also stated that the rules of unsolicited cartoons "pissed him off," and that these rules of unsolicited cartoons are set on all cartoon fans (including him). As of 2016 (around the release of The Powerpuff Girls Rebooted Series), it is unknown if the first episode of the crossover will be completed or aired for Dexter's 20th Anniversary, if at all.